The present invention relates to a door lock management control system and, more particularly, to a door lock management control system incorporating near field communication (NFC) technique.
More and more modern intelligence buildings utilize electronic locks to control opening and closing of doors. Door access control systems for buildings are commonly used to enhance convenience and safety of the users. Mechanical locks have been gradually replaced by inductive type electronic locks which not only mitigates the troublesome unlocking procedures but reduces the personnel costs of administrators. Thus, many buildings or offices use electronic locks and inductive cards to control door access.
In a one-to-many electronic lock, the administrator holds a key tag for setting the door access authorization. Thus, each of the many users using the door requires the administrator to firstly proceed with setting (adding into or deleting from the access list) by the key tag, and then place an inductive card close to the key tag to obtain the door access authorization. However, safety risks occur in the door access management system if the administrator holding the key tag cannot timely add a user to the access list or delete a user from the access list due to unavoidable reasons.
Carriage of inductive cards in convenient to users that have already carried a lot of remote controls used in houses, offices, cars, and it is common that the users forget to carry or lose the inductive cards and the remote controls. Safety risks occur in a case that a user loses the inductive card and the administrator fails to timely delete the user from the access list.
Thus, a need exists for a novel door lock management control system that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.